I Remember When
by Monkey King
Summary: Five years after graduation, the gang gathers at a resturaunt, and the tales from their past are told and memories are recalled. How Sora and Riku found out they loved each other, how Axel corrrupted Roxas, and what Leon and Cloud got cought doing in sch
1. Chapter 1

That's right, I am finally back.

Sora: Where did you go and why did you delete your story.

I didn't delete Lacrimosa, My parents did. But anyway this story is basically one huge 20 chapter flash back. This is not a continuation or spin-off of Lacrimosa (If any one even read that) but there will be a few references here and there.

Please forgive me for the crapyness and shortness of the first chapter I promise to make the next one better and longer.

Place: The Le Serpan Rouge Restaurant

Time: 5:22 PM

It had been five years since they had all graduated, Sora, Riku, Tidus, Namine, Roxas, and all the others. But even though they where older they still acted the way they did when they where young. They all got together quit often to chat and hang out. Tonight Riku was telling stories about Sora, who was now his boy friend.

"Shut up Riku" Sora lightly punched Riku's arm. 

"But it's true, you where so naïve when it came sex it wasn't funny." He thought for a second. "Well actually it was. But now you know more phrases and innuendos than anyone here."

"That's your fault. You corrupted me." Sora sighed. "I used to be such a good boy."

"Used to be?" Wakka blurted out, and everyone laughed.

"So you two are dating right?" A girl named Tiffa asked; she had just started dating Wakka and was new to the group.

"Yep, we've know each other all our lives. But we didn't start dating until I was seventeen and he was sixteen." Riku laughed. "Our relationship is actually quit comical. Especially the way that we found out that we like one another." Every one laughed knowingly.

Place: Roxas' house

Time: 9:42 AM

Sora sat down at the breakfast table in his blue pajama bottoms. He had slept over that night. Roxas' sister, Namine was making them pancakes while Roxas was was still up in his room sleeping.

"Mmmmm looks good." Sora licked his lips as Namine placed a stack of pancakes in front on him. Namine smiled half heartedly. She sat down across from Sora.

Sora was half done with his pancakes when he noticed that Namine hadn't touched her food, and was idly twirling her hair.

"What's wrong Namine." Sora asked concerned

Namine thought for a moment before speaking. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Sora laughed

"Promise me that you wont get mad."

"I promise I wont get mad at you." Sora reassured her.

"Well…..Do you…..Do you…Have a crush. On Riku?" Namine bit her lower lip.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?" Sora's face turned bright red.

"I was walking around last night after you and Roxas had gone to bed I got up to get a little snack, and when I passed by the sofa you where sleeping on…you….you where." She stopped talking and bit her lower lip again.

"I was what." Sora asked quickly.

"You where talking in your sleep." She looked down at the table. Sora's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "You said that you where in love with Riku." She was now pulling on her hair nervously.

Sora was debating whether or not he should lie when he looked up at Namine and saw that she was shaking her head. "Namine, what is it?"

"No, I promised I wouldn't say any thing to anyone." Namine was a nervous wreck she didn't know what to say. Sora was about to say something when she finally blurted it out. "I was talking to Riku the other day……and he…is in love with you." She hit herself. "Don't tell him I said any thing he'll kill me."

"Umm." Sora was about to make up some kind of excuse as to why he said Riku's name in his sleep when Roxas came into the kitchen. 

"We all already know Sora has the hots for Riku." Roxas yawned loudly. "Remember camp two years ago." Sora's face got even redder than it already was. "He knows too."

"Huh!" Sora's eyes grew impossibly wide. "How, when."

"Text message, ten seconds ago." Roxas held up his cell phone.

"Oh no way"

The Next Day

Place: Destiny High Cafeteria

Time: Monday 11:32 AM

Sora had done his best to avoid Riku all day. Destiny High had block scheduling meaning that they had four - ninety minute classes a day. So Sora didn't have to worry about Riku flagging him down all too often. But he knew lunch was unavoidable, seeing as how they sat with one another. 

Sora sat down at the table with out buying any thing to eat. When he saw Riku coming toward the table he automatically looked around, he was the only one at the table. The he looked down and began tapping the table as Riku sat down. After about a minute Sora finally looked up to find Riku sitting across from him, he was leaning forward slightly staring at Sora with a mysterious smirk on his face. Sora was about to look back down when Riku gently put his hand under Sora's chin.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Riku asked as his smirk grew.

Sora's brain began to go on the fritz, a phrase which here means "Sora's entire brain stopped working and his body shut down and that he didn't realize that he and Riku where kissing until he was brought back by a large amount of hoots, hollers, and whistles.

When Riku broke the kiss Sora didn't know how to react.

"How about I love you." Riku caressed Sora's crimson red cheek. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Why….W-why d-didn't you t-tell me?" Sora stuttered to get the words out.

"I was planning on it, unlike you." Riku stopped caressing Sora's cheek and took Sora's hand into his own. "So do you?"

"D-do I what?" Sora asked looking down at their hands.

"Love me." Riku asked as he tried to read Sora's expression.

Sora hesitated for a moment. "Y-ye……." Sora took a deep breath. "Yes. I…I L-l-love you."

Sora looked up at Riku who was smiling sincerely. 

The rest of the lunch period consisted of people giving them the thumbs up, and many crazed girls commenting on their kiss. There where a few homophobic comments made, but those who said such things where quit quick to regret it.

The Next Day

Place: Riku's House

Time: 9:32 PM

Sora was up in Riku's room going through Riku's large movie collection, trying to decide what movie they should watch together when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Sora froze.

"Relax Sora it's only me." Riku kissed Sora's neck, but Sora still didn't move. "Don't be scared, it's not wrong or disgusting to love another guy."

"I know, it's just that…it's still a little weird for me. I'm….I'm sorry." Sora interlaced his fingers with Riku's.

"Don't be, it's not like it's your fault." Riku laughed at how innocently naïve Sora was. "So what movie did you find?"

Sora held up the DVD case. Riku let go of him and looked at it. "I always wanted to see Silent Hill." Sora smiled brightly.

"Okay, but you better not get nightmares tonight, my parents wont be to happy if you wake up screaming when your sleeping over." 

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku as he put the Movie in the DVD player. Riku's bed had a large HD TV across from it, and the bed it's self was a queen sized bed with deep red silky sheets. The room was also enormous with it's own walk in closet and even a bathroom. 

Riku plopped down on the bed, Sora followed suit. Riku positioned So that he was sitting in-between his legs. Sora began to blush as Riku wrapped his hands around his waist again.

"I love you." Riku kissed Sora's neck and awaited a response, he was about to say something when he heard snoring. He looked down to see that Sora was already asleep before the movie had even started. Riku rolled his eyes and turned off TV, and the lights. Luckily for Riku Sora was a disturbingly heavy sleeper. A phrase which here means "He was so deep in sleep that he wasn't woken up, even when Riku accidentally pushed him off the bed while trying to get him under the covers."   
Place: Riku's Bedroom

Time: 6:46 PM

When Sora woke up he was startled to find himself in Riku's arms, with their legs entangles and his head buried in Riku's chest. He looked up to see that Riku's beautiful eyes where open.

"Good morning." Riku said as he gently caressed Sora's back. 

Sora closed his eyes. "Want sleep."

"I want you." Riku tilted Sora's head back slightly so he could kiss him. When he broke the kiss he looked into Sora's gem like eye's. "Guess what I found out." Sora looked up at him curiously. "You really do say that you love me in your sleep." 

Well there yea go, the first chapter. Please review, maybe you'll influence me to have another chapter up by Friday.

I promise to make the story a lot better the next few chapters. But you see I actually went through three storylines before I finally came to this one, an I'm kind of out of it right now. But what's a boy like me to do. 


	2. Amusing Times

Yay I got a few reviews, I promise to address my reviews in late chapters but uhh yeah.

I hope you all like this chapter, please review and tell me if you like it even if you only say "Good" or "OK" Let me know how I'm doing.

Place?

Time?

For the next three days Sora and Riku's lives where filled with fun, laughter, and uncontrollable blushing. School was a bit difficult for Sora how ever. The city of Seresity, where he lived, was not a very conservative area. Most people gave Sora enthusiastic encouragement. By which I mean "large groups of girls would swarm him and ask him what it's like to kiss Riku, and ask permission to take photos."

There where; of course, a few homophobes that went to Destiny High. But if any of them made any derogatory comments towards Sora and Riku's relationship they would be quick to find them selves on the wrong side of the railing on the roof of the school.

On Thursday Riku had promised Sora that he would take him somewhere special on Saturday. Sora; being the impatient little imp he was, would constantly bug Riku and try to find out where Riku was going to take him.

Place: Riku's Car

Time: 9:23 AM

"C'mon Riku please tell me where were going." Sora pleaded as he sat in the passenger side of Riku's silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLraren '03. He was wearing semi-tight faded jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and silver crown necklace. Riku was wearing tight blue jeans and a tight grey tank top.

Riku kept his eyes on the road. "Sora you've waited all week, you can wait two more hours."

"Please please tell me." Sora bounced up and down. "If you tell me I'll give you a free gift."

Riku rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sora, ALL gifts are free."

"Fine." Sora made his trademark pouty face.

One hour later.

"Almost there Sora." Riku had his hands over Sora's eyes and was helping him maneuver right to where Riku wanted him. When he was in the right position he took his hands off of Sora's eyes.

Sora gasped when he saw where Riku had taken him, they where now on the island of Xuchelbara, and they where now in front of one of the islands most beautiful ruins.

The ruins they where in front of them where actually pretty new compared to the rest of the island. Xuchelbara was filled with tons of ancient ruins, and temples, most of them dating back before 100 B.C. But the one they where looking at was built in the 1600's, and it was beautiful.

It was a large castle like structure, with a once beautiful court yard that was now overrun by vines and weeds. But in Sora's eye's it was sill beautiful. They ruins weren't as ruined as one would expect, for a large majority of them where still intact. Why they where considered ruins is still a mystery.

"Wow." Sora was in awe.

"I knew you'd like it." He pulled Sora close to him and kissed him deeply. Sora's face turned a comically bright shade red. Riku broke the kiss and looked into Sora's sapphire like eyes.

"So why are we here?" Sora tried to keep Riku from commenting on his blushing.

"Where not staying here for long, but well be back later." Riku turned Sora around.

Sora saw a large building he hadn't noticed before, it looked as it was from the same time period as the castle, but it wasn't covered in vines. Riku opened the doors of the building and Sora was once again in awe.

It was a ball room in its own separate building; the room had been restored and had clean black floor tiles. The windows where are crystal clear, and there where beautiful satin drapes hanging from the high ceiling.

"This property belongs to a good friend of mine, and later he's gonna have a huge party here." Riku closed the door and grabbed Sora's hand as he began to walk back to the car. Riku opened Sora's door for him and he blushed. "You're so cute Sora." Sora stuck out his tongue. "Awe is Sowa mad at me." Sora tried to act mad but he couldn't help but laugh.

Another hour later

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sora bounced up and down as he and Riku stood on the south end of the Amerosia boardwalk. The board walk was so massive that it was actually considered to be the Disney World of boardwalks. There where ten different piers starched over an 20 mile long boardwalk. Luckily the board walk had an extremely efficient monorail system. The board walk was 100 feet wide and there where stores and even malls on either side. Sora spotted a food stand selling hot dogs; he grabbed Riku's hand and ran towered it. He ordered a hot dog with ketchup and Riku paid for it before Sora even had a chance to pull out his wallet.

"Ummm…Thanks" Sora thanked him sheepishly. Then he turned two his hot dog and ate it in two bites.

Riku stared in astonishment. "Now if only I could get you to do that to me."

Sora looked at him curiously. "Do what to you?"

"Never mind." Riku laughed, and took Sora's hand into his own. Sora blushed and began to feel slightly self conscious.

Riku himself was not very interested in many rides, other than roller coaster. He was only able to convince Sora to go on two of them with him. Sora went on a Plethora of rides, and he drug Riku along with him. They went on the bumper cars, the sea dragon, and Riku's favorite, the music express.

After three hours at the boardwalk the couple came across one of the malls and decided to go inside. Once inside Sora was automatically attracted a shirt that had a design that the same as the pendant on his necklace made out of red gems, and nest to it there was a pair of pants with a similar design on the right pant leg made out of red lace. Sora took one look at the price tag and was automatically disheartened, $100 for the shirt $200 for the pants. "Awww."

Riku smiled and took the shirt and pants off their display shelf. "I'll get them for you."

"Hey don't." Riku was already at the cash register paying for the outfit. Riku came back five minutes later and handed Sora the bag with the clothes. "We don't even know if they fit." Sora said quietly.

"The go put them on." Riku said as he pushed Sora into a dressing room.

Four minutes later Sora came out wearing the garments, they where all the right length, but the shirt was slightly tight for Sora's liking. Riku hugged Sora and looked into his eyes.

Sora looked down and pressed his blushing cheek onto Riku's chest. "You shouldn't have bought those for me, they where too expensive."

"Don't worry about it." Riku caressed the back of Sora's head. "Nothings too good, or too expensive for you."

"But I can't buy you anything nice."

"You don't need to but me anything; I just like seeing you happy."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you Riku, for everything." Sora broke the hug, but still held Riku's hand.

"Your welcome." Riku drew small circles on Sora's hand with his thumb.

"I'll get you anything you want, as long as it makes you happy."

Riku drug Sora to the upper floor of the mall. They found a store where you could design your own glass statuette on a computer program. Sora distracted Riku by dragging him into a crowded arcade, and getting him to compete in a Tekken fight. Riku was almost never able to turn down a challenge so Sora knew that he would be able to disappear for at least ten minutes.

When Riku wasn't paying attention, Sora went over to the store and began to design his statuette. Sora was very talented at using the Computer Graphics program that the computer had, and did not need any help from any one. Sora went up to the cashier and gave her the address of where he wanted it shipped; Riku's house. She said it would be their within two weeks, but for all she knew it could be there tomorrow. Sora gave the lady the $90.00 for the statuette, and raced back to the arcade.

Sora hoped that Riku didn't notice that all of Sora's money was gone.

Riku had just beaten some random guy at Tekken, and was gloating. "Where did you go?"

Sora froze. "Uhhh…..The bathroom."

Riku walked out of the loud arcade with Sora, and then he turned around and looked at Sora. "Where were you, I couldn't hear you in there."

"The bath room."

"Ohhh….okay." Riku walked with Sora up to the third floor of the mall.

There they found an I-pod store, which Riku was automatically attracted to. He went over the cashier counter which had a large glass display of the newer model of the Nano I-pods. "You always wanted an I-pod." Riku smirked at Sora who was currently wearing a curious expression.

"Riiikkuuu." Sora closed his eye's and shook his head. "Don't even think about it."

"Thank you sir, and heres you receipt." Said the cashier cheerily.

"I didn't think." Riku said handing Sora the bag holding the I-pod.

Sora tried to act mad but he couldn't., he ended up smiling instead. "Thanks again Riku." Sora said accepting the gift.

(Explanation of where Riku's money comes from.)

Seven years ago, in 1999, Riku's mother, Nina, had just become a nurse at a very prestigious hospital. At around the same time a wealthy business woman by the name of Serlina Croft fell in with an odd disease. The 38 year old woman had no brothers or sisters. At one time she had a Husband and kids, but they had all died in a horrible crash.

Ever since the loss of her family, Serlina had become very bitter. She had no friend, and those who knew her personally where glad she was dying.

Nina's mother had finished her shift and was about to go home when she heard crying coming from Serlina's room. She asked Serlina what was wrong. Teary eyed and shaking, Serlina told Nina her story. Nina listened to every detail of the story. She told Nina that she regretted her bitterness, and that she wished she could change it, Nina told her she already had.

For the next two months Nina would go to Serlina's room after her shift was over. The two would chat, laugh, and tell each other of good events in their past. Any one who didn't know what the true situation was would think that the two of them where best friends who have known one another for years.

Sadly, however, Serlina died in September of that year. A day after her death Nina received a letter inviting her to the funeral.

Nina went to the chapel alone. She was sad to find that she was the only one to attend the funeral, and disheartened to find that Serlina had to plan her own funeral.

Three day later Nina was contacted by a lawyer. She went down to his office, afraid that she was in some sort of trouble. It turns out that the Serlina had included Nina in her will, actually beside one other person; Nina was the only one in the will. The other person got Serlina's business, and that was all.

Nina received all of her other belongings. Her mansion, her cars, her jewels, and all her money. Millions of dollars. Even though Nina and her family where rich, Nina chose to stay a nurse.

Riku: Wow What?

Riku: Grabs shot gun I thought you said this chapter would be better.

I thought it was

Riku: Clicks shotgun Boy you better start running


End file.
